


Firestone

by karmad



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, OC, Song fic, female oc - Freeform, fire element oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They danced the rest of the night as one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One flame. One fire. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Firestone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firestone

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel and the song "Firestone" does not belong to me. I think we know this......
> 
> But, for any of you who think I'm secretly Hiro Mashima or Kygo.....I'm not. 
> 
> For any of you who want to hear this song here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Sc-ir2UwGU
> 
>  
> 
> ♦♥ Enjoy! ♥♦

**I'm a flame.**

It was the first time he saw her.

 

**You're a fire.**

She was sitting at a cafe near the guild sipping some fiery drink despite the heat of late May. She watched him. Her orange and red hair reflecting Magnolia’s sun along with her dark eyes.

 

**I'm the dark in need of light.**

He was walking home from a mission, his shoulders drooped with fatigue and failure. He didn’t get the reward money and he just wanted to go home.

 

**When we touch, you inspire.**

Instead, he walked towards the guild, and more importantly, the cafe. He walked past her and she caught his wrist. Flames emanating from her palms. “Are you the Salamander?” She questioned. Her dark eyes probing his.

 

**Feel the change in me tonight.**

Natsu showed her his guild mark while eating her flames. “Does this answer your question?” He answered cockily feeling her flames lick up his throat and burn his insides deliciously.

 

**So take me up, take me higher.**

“I’ve been looking for you.” She informed. Natsu cocked his head to the side. “Me?” He confirmed. She nodded. “I need to join a good guild.”

 

**There's a world not far from here.**

Natsu took her hand and ran towards Fairy Tail. His tiredness long forgotten once he ate her flames.

 

**We can dance in desire.**

The guild welcomed her without a second thought and the party began.

 

**Or we can burn in love tonight.**

Natsu took her to a secluded corner of the guild hall. Away from all the loud music and copious alcohol drinking of Fairy Tail.

 

**Our hearts are like firestones.**

He brought his lips close to her ear in a whisper. “You never did tell me your name.“

 

**And when they strike, we feel the love.**

She shuddered over his intimate touch and pulled back slowly.

 

**Sparks will fly, they ignite our bones**

She was on fire now. Flames licking up her body.

 

**But when they strike, we light up the world!**

Her eyes lit up in fear. She didn’t want to destroy this new home! She only just got here! She closed her eyes and tried to will the flames away.

 

**Our hearts are like firestones.**

It didn’t work.

 

**And when they strike, we feel the love.**

She tried harder and harder and suddenly the flames went away on their own.

 

**Sparks will fly, they ignite our bones.**

But, not on their own accord. Natsu ate them.

 

**But when they strike, we light up the world.**

“So….about that name?” Natsu started.

 

**We light up the world.**

She looked up at his olive eyes filled with wonder. “I-It’s K-kasai.” She stammered out. “Kasai? As in fire?” Natsu asked eyes lighting up. She nodded her head meekly.

**I'm from X, you're from Y.**

Natsu chuckled to himself. “My name isn’t Salamander. It’s Natsu like summer.” he explained.

 

**Perfect strangers in the night.**

He extended his hand. “I’m glad you’re a part of our guild. She took his hand and shook it. “Me too.”

 

**Here we are, come together.**

Natsu led her out of the secluded corner still holding her hand. The embrace was warm, just like the two of them.

 

**To the world we'll testify.**

They danced the rest of the night as one.

 

One flame. One fire.

 

Firestone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Readers! What's good? It's been a while. 
> 
> Well, sorry it took me soooo long to post this. I may not have a life but I do have school, and exams, and fanfics to read. 
> 
> I know I said I'll post a fluffy Gratsu fic but, I saw this in my files and just HAD to finish it. 
> 
> So, enough with my excuses. I need feedback! How am I supposed to know you loved it.....or even hated it....
> 
> Comment, bookmark, kudos I'd love to hear from you, don't be shy!
> 
> ♦♥ I hope you enjoyed! ♥♦


End file.
